Protector Angel
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: Castiel sentiu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, que nem todos os seus irmãos lutavam contra ele. Havia esperança e talvez outro sentimento maior e até então desconhecido...  P.S: A fic se refere a fatos ocorridos no episódio 4x20, "The Rapture".


**Disclaimer aviso legal 1:** Os personagens da história não me pertencem, eu não lucro nada com isso. Somente me divirto com os reviews que recebo.

**Disclaimer aviso legal 2:** Minha primeira Balthy/Cas, e é, obviamente, Slash. (Se passa durante o episódio 20 da quarta temporada de Supernatural). Portanto, contém spoiler's.

Título: Protector Angel

**Autora:** Vanessa W. Mutuca

**Beta:** CassBoy amado e queridooooooooo!

Classificação NC-17. Incesto e relação entre anjos.

** Sinopse: Castiel sentiu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, que nem todos os seus irmãos lutavam contra ele. Havia esperança e talvez outro sentimento maior e até então desconhecido...**

P.S: A fic se refere a fatos ocorridos no episódio 4x20, "The Rapture".

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Protector Angel

Dor. Desespero. Tristeza. Frustração. Sentimento constante de impotência. Medo. Vazio. Mágoa e, por fim, solidão.

A confusão era bastante intensa, quase insuportável. Por mais que tentasse raciocinar, não conseguia pôr os pensamentos em ordem. A mistura horripilante de várias sensações negativas – por causa do terrível flagelo pelo qual passara em horas que mais lhe pareciam dias eternos – tornava tudo cada vez mais difícil.

Castiel suspirou baixo, porém de maneira profunda. Desejava conter a torrente de lágrimas que insistiam em lhe escapar dos olhos puros e escorrer pelo rosto pálido. Tratava-se de uma luta interna que, em conjunto com o abatimento que o dominava, o fragilizava de uma forma assustadora. Mas ele precisava dar um jeito de regressar ao planeta Terra o mais cedo possível, embora estivesse tão quebrado, que sequer conseguiria se mover. Tinha uma missão, e dela não fugiria: contar a verdade para Dean sobre os 66 selos, sobre os motivos que levavam Ruby a conduzir Sam por um caminho obscuro e sem volta, sobre a provável morte de Lilith e as inevitáveis conseqüências que surgiriam a partir dela, mesmo que essa atitude certamente viesse a lhe custar à vida.

Deu dois passos vacilantes para trás, até suas costas, tão doloridas e marcadas por diversos hematomas, se chocarem contra uma das paredes do local em que estava agora. Suspirou baixo uma vez mais, implorando mentalmente que seu salvador, que até então julgava ser desconhecido, retornasse o quanto antes.

O moreno lembrava-se de, após incontáveis horas de um sofrimento sem fim imposto por Zacharias e pelo arcanjo Raphael, ter sido resgatado por um dos soldados do exército celestial. Mas não se tratava apenas disso. O relevante era que uma certeza gritava dentro de si: o conhecia há muito. Entretanto, quando se atinha à árdua tarefa de rememorar tempos antigos, não lhe era possível refletir demais a respeito do que vivenciara, pois a dor nas têmporas, com tamanho esforço, se tornava insuportável.

Deixou-se escorregar lentamente, deslizando pela parede gélida do lugar no qual se encontrava, até sentar no chão. O sangue continuava a escorrer, de maneira abundante, de um grave ferimento no ombro esquerdo. O tórax e as costas, expostos à incômoda sensação de frio – pois vestia somente uma calça rasgada de cor desbotada – lhe doíam incessantemente. A cabeça latejava tanto que não conseguiria se recordar em qual momento convivera com seu corajoso salvador, o qual, por sua vez, aproveitara o fato de que o poderoso arcanjo deixara o ambiente de tortura para entrar lá e travar uma violenta luta corpo a corpo contra Zacharias, até poder, finalmente, libertar Castiel e levá-lo consigo.

Remexeu-se desconfortável, devido ao enjôo que o perturbava. Não entendia como um mal-estar físico o assolava daquele modo contínuo, já que se encontrava no Paraíso. Fechou os olhos azuis com excessiva força, para conter a vontade quase incontrolável de tornar a chorar. Sabia que não deveria reagir de uma forma tão sentimental, porque significaria fraquejar frente aos inúmeros obstáculos que enfrentaria pelo caminho, em uma jornada de guerras constantes, de escolhas difíceis e de perdas inevitáveis.

Deitou-se ali mesmo, o mais devagar que pôde, a fim de evitar que a vertigem ficasse ainda mais forte. Tornou a abrir os olhos, aliviado pela chegada do ser alado que o auxiliara a se livrar do horrível flagelo e da obscura prisão. Voltou-se para observá-lo melhor e o reconheceu imediatamente.

Os cabelos loiros, os olhos de um azul-turquesa límpido, o uniforme verde-claro tão bem alinhado e a postura tão segura... Não havia a menor dúvida de que era o irmão que não via há tempos. O moreno sentiu, então, que a solidão que o entristecia não o acompanhava mais.

– E-eu... Q-quero... Agradecer... – balbuciou, sem forças para pronunciar uma frase sequer.

– Shhhh, não precisa falar nada, Cas – respondeu, o tom sereno, enquanto levava o dedo indicador aos lábios do anjo ferido, em um claro sinal de que não fizesse esforço. – E não se preocupe. Nós estamos em um recanto seguro – garantiu. – Deixei você sozinho por alguns segundos, porque busquei algo que restabelecerá por completo sua energia... Que curará esses machucados e essa dor, certo? – explicou, ao que o moreno assentiu positivamente.

O soldado lhe alcançou, gentilmente, um copo que continha uma bebida que só era obtida ao vasculhar os recantos Celestiais, a qual curaria as fortes dores de cabeça e todo tipo de mal-estar. Mostrava-se contente por ter ajudado o leal amigo, que sofrera – nas mãos de seres que deveriam ser tidos como irmãos –, torturas inimagináveis para qualquer humano que, um dia, viesse a tomar conhecimento do que havia ocorrido.

Balthazar sentiu o coração acelerar quando seus olhos, tão atentos a tudo, não resistiram e, por breves e teimosos instantes, se concentraram em apreciar os lábios de Castiel. Tratava-se, de fato, de uma visão bastante tentadora.

– Melhor que isso seria beijá-los, tomá-los em um contato que evidenciasse carinho e prazer – refletiu. Desceu um pouco mais o olhar e seu foco visual se concentrou no tórax nu e bem definido do moreno. Mas, para o bem do outro, o fiel colega não lhe diria coisa alguma acerca do que sentia, porque pensava ser capaz de resolver isso sozinho. Por isso pigarreou, logo em seguida, para afastar tais reflexões. Como continuariam sem se ver, a distância se encarregaria de abrandar os sentimentos até certo ponto inexplicáveis que se faziam presentes ao vislumbrar a figura angelical do mais novo.

O anjo moreno foi ajudado a sentar e sorveu o líquido com calma, antes de devolver o copo ao companheiro, enquanto sentia o enjôo diminuir gradualmente. Logo depois, o mais novo foi carregado para uma confortável cama. O ser alado o deitou suavemente, notando o quão curioso o colega estava, pois necessitava de respostas imediatas.

– Por que me resgatou, Balthazar? – perguntou, com a costumeira e cativante expressão inocente.

– Somos amigos – disse simplesmente. Fez uma longa pausa e prosseguiu: – E, além do mais, sei por quais motivos você foi arrastado para cá.

– Então compreende que eu preciso retornar a Terra... – murmurou, olhos entreabertos. – Jimmy e sua família devem estar em apuros, e eu prometi defendê-los de ameaças demoníacas... – apoiou-se no colchão, em uma tentativa mal sucedida de levantar. – E os irmãos também...

– Não – empurrou-o suavemente de volta à cama, encostando no peito dele. – Primeiro deve se recuperar plenamente – tocou no ombro do mais novo, curando o grave machucado.

– Se eu permanecer aqui, você será prejudicado... Entende? – embora contra-argumentasse, deitou novamente, ao sentir o quente toque do amigo. – E, além disso, eu tenho que contar ao Dean que...

– Não, Cas – a interrupção soou inicialmente enfática ao extremo. – Se quiser continuar vivo e com reais chances de ajudar seu amigo humano precisa jogar como eles pretendem, fazer o que Zacharias e os outros dizem... Se a sua missão é proteger o Winchester mais velho, raciocine... E se mantenha quieto por enquanto, pelo menos até que haja uma boa oportunidade de agir. Caso contrário, Raphael o matará, porque vocês são antigos inimigos, que se enfrentarão, cedo ou tarde – relembrou.

– É, tem toda razão – observou Balthazar demoradamente, encantado com o sorriso do companheiro de inúmeras batalhas, embora tal sentimento fosse um tanto embaraçoso para compreender.

Recordava-se de ouvir, dias atrás, em uma das tantas conversas que tiveram, Dean comentar a respeito das sensações comuns em alguém que se sentisse atraído por outra pessoa. Porém não perguntara nada ao caçador, porque não queria incomodá-lo com um tema tão incomum. E, afinal de contas, o soldado a sua frente era um ser celeste pertencente ao primeiro batalhão do exército... Jamais se envolveria com ele, um provável rebelde.

Castiel pigarreou, o incômodo silêncio e a intensa troca de olhares entre os dois o perturbava.

– Mas... E quanto a você, o que fará quando eu voltar ao planeta dos homens?

– Eu realmente não sei – o anjo loiro respondeu sincero, fitando-o com maior intensidade. – Mas não se preocupe comigo... Não vão me pegar facilmente, eu prometo – tornou a sorrir, sentando na cama, ao lado do leal amigo.

O anjo moreno – de aparência bastante semelhante à de seu receptáculo na Terra –, também não pôde deixar de sorrir abertamente. Sabia da fama que o colega sustentava de escapar da fúria angelical, pois o mais velho fizera isso por diversas vezes, embora jamais fosse expulso do Paraíso depois de afrontar arcanjos importantes da hierarquia celestial.

– Certo então – o mais novo suspirou após concordar, na tentativa de encontrar algumas palavras para poder prosseguir com o diálogo. – Onde nós estamos? – quis saber, curioso.

– Em minha casa. Se eu quisesse auxiliar você, teria de tomar algumas decisões. E uma delas seria abandonar o setor de treinamento do exército... Portanto eu desertei – explicou. – Este recanto é protegido por uma energia divina que oculta as nossas presenças. Gabriel confiou a mim as chaves do lugar, pouco antes de partir em definitivo para o planeta dos homens. Você e eu não seremos descobertos aqui, fique calmo – reafirmou.

Castiel assentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça, antes de tornar a fechar os olhos. Uma leve fraqueza corpórea ainda o incomodava. E a sensação chamada pelos homens de excitação, que o dominava implacavelmente, o deixava bastante surpreso. Manteve-se assim por um bom tempo, sem mirar seu salvador. Entretanto, mesmo que não olhasse para o amigo ao seu lado, sabia que era observado por ele.

– O que foi? Por que está me analisando assim? – questionou, a expressão mais tranqüila por ter certeza de que ninguém os atacaria ali.

Balthazar desejava lhe dar uma resposta rápida e óbvia, porém não encontrou nada de convincente que pudesse falar. Chegava cada vez mais perto do companheiro, percebendo quão serena e bonita era a expressão dele, embora os rastros de tristeza pela tortura sofrida continuassem no rosto do anjo mais novo. O moreno, ao notar tamanha proximidade, se limitou a entreabrir os olhos magnificamente azuis e a esperar alguma atitude do outro ser alado.

Ao sentir o calor do corpo de Castiel, que através de uma envolvente emanação energética o convidava a diminuir cada vez mais o espaço entre ambos, o mais velho estremeceu e, levado pelo impulso, compreendeu que não seria equivocado amá-lo de um modo diferente do fraternal.

Tocou seus lábios nos do mais novo, para deixá-lo à vontade se, por algum motivo qualquer, quisesse recuar, o que não ocorreu, ao contrário. Logo o moreno aprofundava ainda mais o beijo, puxando o soldado para mais perto pelo uniforme, de maneira desajeitada, colando seus corpos de forma intensa. As línguas se enroscavam vez por outra, no entanto se ocupavam em explorar cada espaço que podiam.

O anjo loiro interrompeu o prazeroso contato para olhar nos olhos do amigo. Buscaria manter a sanidade se, ao menos, encontrasse neles algo de reprovador para o que haviam acabado de fazer. Se o moreno não o quisesse, eles poderiam esquecer aquilo, talvez fingir que nada ocorrera... Ou até mesmo enterrariam em um canto qualquer tal fato... Mas não. Tudo que vislumbrou nos belos orbes azulados de Castiel foi o desejo de continuarem juntos.

– Eu não sei... Não sei o que... – iniciou o mais novo, porém logo parou de falar. Tentava se lembrar de algo relevante dito por Dean, algo que o ajudasse a se expressar com a exatidão necessária. Qualquer dica a respeito de relações íntimas lhe serviria em um momento tão bom, porém tão confuso ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu não quero machucar você... De jeito nenhum – sussurrou, em resposta, Balthazar. – Mas... Eu preciso de nós dois juntos... E preciso que me diga se quer ou não?

– É claro que sim. Eu só não sei como fazer. Digamos que eu... Eu... Bem... Hum... – um intenso rubor lhe cobriu as faces, enquanto que tentava desviar o olhar de seu salvador, tamanho era o constrangimento que sentia.

O anjo loiro, então, o calou com um beijo demorado e profundo, que ecoou pelo cômodo. Permaneceram unidos dessa forma até que o mais velho se acomodasse melhor sobre o corpo de Castiel, sem, antes de tudo, deixar de se livrar do uniforme do exército e das roupas íntimas que ainda trajava.

– Você jamais fez isso, não é? – o moreno assentiu, em um tímido movimento de cabeça. – Mas e quanto a Anna, o que exatamente houve entre vocês? – Por mais que pretendesse aproveitar o momento, necessitava saber a verdade, devido a alguns boatos que sempre escutou.

– Nada. Ela disse que me amava, só que nunca deu nenhum sinal, por menor que fosse, de que eu podia ousar... E você me conhece bem, sabe como eu ajo a respeito de assuntos desse tipo...

– Ah, conheço sim... E me atrevo a dizer que a cada segundo juntos conheço você cada vez mais – sorriu, antes de tornar a beijá-lo.

Balthazar sentiu, então, que poderia tentar aprofundar o prazeroso contato que mantinham. Desceu, em provocantes beijos, pelo pescoço do moreno, até chegar aos mamilos, local em que dedicou boa parte de seu tempo. Lambia-os, mordiscava-os, chupava-os. E, de olhos abertos, contemplava a encantadora expressão de Castiel, que gemia e se contorcia debaixo de si.

– Ah... Balthy... – balbuciava, o tom de voz rouco e arrastado, enquanto o anjo loiro descia ainda mais os beijos e as lambidas, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava. E quando abriu, agilmente, os botões da calça surrada que o mais novo usava, apenas teve o trabalho de abaixá-la devagar até os tornozelos dele, juntamente com a cueca, para que o parceiro não perdesse a excitação do momento.

Mirou o órgão que despontava e, de maneira gulosa e sem aviso prévio, o engoliu como se fosse uma iguaria rara e saborosa, a qual lutara muito para conquistar. Chupava o membro duro de Castiel e, com um olhar divertido, contemplava o amigo, que expressava quão excitado e, ao mesmo tempo, constrangido estava.

Balthazar se propôs, então, a fazê-lo relaxar. E, modéstia a parte – pois não gostava de enaltecer as próprias qualidades –, sua boca era perita em tais ações. Atinha-se a lamber toda extensão do pênis do moreno por várias vezes, somente para alterná-las com a tarefa extasiante de sugá-lo com uma fome que crescia mais e mais, ao som inebriante dos gemidos cada vez mais altos de Castiel.

Quando sentiu que a vergonha dera lugar ao prazer irrestrito, abandonou o órgão do parceiro, que, por sua vez, o observou frustrado. O sentimento ruim, contudo, não perdurou. Logo o anjo loiro lhe retirou a calça desbotada e a cueca dos tornozelos e jogou as peças em um canto qualquer, com a finalidade de se posicionar de maneira a que o mais novo também sugasse seu pênis, que pedia – quase implorava –, por atenção.

Enquanto Castiel devorava seu órgão com algumas dificuldades iniciais, devido à visível inexperiência que possuía, Balthazar se dedicava a lamber seus testículos e seu pênis, em movimentos que faziam o menor gemer abafado, já que se concentrava em proporcionar ao corajoso soldado as mesmas sensações prazerosas que o dominavam.

E logo o moreno pegou o jeito adequado de satisfazê-lo. Pensava no modo que o companheiro sugara seu órgão antes, apenas para imitá-lo e também levar seu salvador ao delírio.

Ambos estavam próximos de atingir o ápice, quando o mais velho interrompeu o que fazia, embora desejasse continuar naquela posição com o moreno por incontáveis horas. Por mais desajeitado que o mais novo parecesse no começo, transmitiu toda satisfação em estar ali e em conduzir o amigo a um paraíso particular. Sim, essa era uma excelente definição: Castiel representava isso para ele.

O soldado angelical estralou os dedos, como que para chamar a atenção do outro anjo, com a finalidade de que parasse de sugar seu pênis, por melhor que aquilo estivesse. Em seguida, se aproximou de Castiel, que mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca aberta, convidando o outro para um beijo, que foi carinhoso e lento.

– Preciso saber se me quer, Cas... – sussurrou, o tom costumeiramente sedutor.

– Sim, Balthy, eu quero – respondeu. Palavras a mais eram desnecessárias, porém o soldado temia feri-lo.

– Então chupe – estendeu a mão para o moreno, que abocanhou seus dedos com vontade. Lambia-os e chupava-os cada vez mais, na medida em que os gemidos do anjo loiro ficavam mais altos.

Quando sentiu seus dedos bem lubrificados, Balthazar os retirou da boca do mais novo, que se posicionou para recebê-lo. Balthazar introduziu um dígito e escutou um gemido abafado do moreno, que não pretendia que o mais velho interrompesse aquilo por causa da dor.

Em resposta, o anjo loiro passou a beijá-lo carinhosamente nos ombros e nas costas, para que Castiel relaxasse, tática esta que funcionou perfeitamente. Logo Balthazar introduziu outros dois dedos na entrada apertada do companheiro, que agora gemia de prazer com o contato.

Visivelmente excitado e ansioso com a possibilidade de finalmente tê-lo consigo, o anjo loiro retirou os dígitos e pegou o mais novo nos braços. Acomodou-o em seu colo, posição que achou bastante excitante para ambos. Olhou de forma profunda para quem amava, enquanto tocava em seu abdômen, suas cochas, suas nádegas... Admirava cada parte do corpo dele e, surpreendentemente, foi correspondido, pois o outro ser celeste fazia carícias semelhantes no parceiro.

– Isso pode doer, Cas. – murmurou em seu ouvido. – Se isso acontecer, não se preocupe... É só me beijar – garantiu.

O moreno assentiu em um leve movimento de cabeça. Percebeu o órgão duro do amigo bem próximo à sua entrada e gemeu alto em expectativa. Quando o soldado iniciou a penetração, Castiel gemeu de dor e, virando o rosto um pouco para o lado, alcançou os lábios do mais velho.

Balthazar permaneceu um bom tempo naquela posição, até que o mais novo se acostumasse com a invasão. Somente começou a se mover dentro dele, quando o viu fazer um sinal positivo com a cabeça, gesto que lhe indicava que prosseguisse.

As primeiras estocadas não eram fortes e nem rápidas. Ambos não haviam encontrado o ritmo correto para conduzirem o ato. Entretanto, em meio a beijos, lambidas e chupões que esquentavam o clima dentro do cômodo, conseguiram se encaixar de maneira mais prazerosa. E, assim, a velocidade dos movimentos passou a se ampliar.

Balthazar sequer precisava se preocupar em levantar um pouco o corpo do parceiro para tornar a adentrá-lo. Agora era Castiel que, enlouquecido de prazer, cavalgava em seu pênis despudoradamente, os olhos azuis escurecidos por uma luxúria a qual o anjo loiro jamais presenciara antes.

O ritmo aumentava cada vez mais, os gemidos dos dois se misturavam, os corpos suavam, mas a sintonia que emanavam não se dissipava. Estavam atingindo o ápice quando, completamente envolvido pela inebriante sensação de prazer, Balthazar passou a dar atenção para o membro duro de Castiel. Masturbava-o no mesmo ritmo em que os corpos de ambos se chocavam, sabendo que nenhum deles agüentaria por um longo tempo assim.

Chegaram ao clímax juntos. O mais novo sentiu o líquido quente do soldado invadi-lo por inteiro e, não suportando mais tamanho prazer, desfez-se na mão dele, o jorro esbranquiçado caindo no peito e na barriga do mais velho, que, por sua vez, relaxava o corpo aos poucos.

Balthazar saiu de dentro de Castiel com uma lentidão extrema. Não queria, em hipótese alguma, abandoná-lo, deixá-lo para trás, embora soubesse que o mais novo tinha importantes e inadiáveis missões a cumprir na Terra. No entanto, tudo que ele queria era proteger o anjo moreno e permanecer ali para sempre com tão agradável companhia.

Deitou-se no colchão e, antes de mais nada, puxou o moreno para mais perto. Castiel aninhou-se em seu peito, sentindo que obtinha, ao lado do corajoso soldado que o resgatara e que o levara a loucura minutos atrás, a proteção que tanto buscara em sua longa e cansativa existência. Para ele, a partir desse momento, o anjo loiro não significava tão-somente um amigo sem intimidade ou maior relevância, como diversos outros integrantes do exército celestial. Mas sim um bom, leal, inesquecível e carinhoso amigo. Tentava pensar em um modo correto de adjetivá-lo... Talvez amante, porém não sabia como aquilo soaria para o mais velho.

Castiel decidiu, então, parar de refletir a respeito do assunto. Todas as palavras que conhecia não poderiam definir o que acabara de viver e, por Deus, ainda era muito cedo para falar em amor.

– Obrigado. Balthy... Muito obrigado – sussurrou, o êxtase ainda presente em cada sílaba que pronunciava, em cada fibra de seu corpo.

– Pelo que exatamente, Cas? – perguntou, curioso. Olhos azuis entreabertos, a esperar tal resposta.

– Bem... Eu não sei se estou errado... É só que... Os humanos dizem que isso é amor... Não é? Não apenas o que fizemos – emendou, em uma tentativa de se explicar melhor. – Mas sim como sentimos isso tudo que fizemos... Entende? – buscou os olhos do soldado, que o encarava pensativo.

Assustado com o silêncio do colega, o moreno se afastou dele e baixou a cabeça. Arrependia-se de ter proferido algo tão complexo em um momento tão bom para os dois. Em seguida tornou a deitar, pois o mais velho o puxou para perto de si novamente.

– Você tem toda razão. É amor – o sorriso dado por Castiel foi tão sublime e tão cheio de vida, que o anjo loiro teve de respirar fundo para continuar o raciocínio: – Eu te amo. Só nunca disse nada, porque isso poderia ser prejudicial a você. Sei que tem missões, e não pretendo atrapalhá-las. A única coisa que quero é estar aqui para receber você quando regressar em definitivo – concluiu.

O anjo moreno não disse mais nada. Palavras eram desnecessárias, devido à tamanha felicidade que o dominava. Beijou o outro ser celeste apaixonadamente, antes de tornar a se aninhar no colo de seu salvador.

Balthazar o observou descansar por incontáveis horas. Sabia que seres angelicais só dormiam em situações de extrema necessidade, portanto se concentrou em vigiar o sono do parceiro.

Quando Castiel acordou, se sentia mais forte para retornar a Terra e, exatamente como fora dito por Balthazar, estava apto a representar; não devia contar a verdade a Dean, embora quisesse muito. Mas entendia quão arriscado seria se caso lhe revelasse os segredos que descobrira. Por isso decidiu que, antes de mais nada, deveria ir falar com Zacharias, para saber como agiria a partir de agora.

Despediu-se de seu salvador com imenso pesar. Porém a idéia de que, quando regressasse ao Paraíso o veria novamente, só fazia aumentar sua ansiedade em concluir tal missão e, depois, reencontrar aquele que lhe proporcionara sensações jamais sentidas antes.

Fim

** Nota do Beta: **Ow, gente que delícia uma fic com esses dois! Eu realmente gosto do Balthazar! Porque nessa temporada ele foi muito leal ao Cas, se arriscou para tentar impedir o amigo de se autodestruir. Realmente uma pena o que aconteceu com ele.

E essa fic ficou muito legal, adoro quando se pode aproveitar os "espaços vazios", como diz a Diva EmptySpaces11... Balthy e Cas têm algo especial, isso é fato ^^

Nota da Autora: Oi gente! Essa é a primeira história que escrevo com os dois juntos. Aproveitei o que ocorreu com o Cas no final da quarta temporada para escrever esta história, espero que tenham gostado. E não deixem de comentar, tá? Reviews são muito bem-vindos!


End file.
